the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12: The Psychic Journey/Transcript
00:02 ::Music 00:04 ::i-i-i is ready to go one of the last 00:07 ::podcast on the left with Marcus Parks 00:09 ::I've been canceling with this is always 00:10 ::the scientist Henry it's mouse key the 00:12 ::madman genius today we are talking all 00:14 ::things psychic psychic activity psychic 00:16 ::balls we've got it between our legs and 00:18 ::we've got them in our brains what's 00:20 ::going on here my friend 00:21 ::all right so there's 400 register 00:23 ::psychics in the major New York City area 00:24 ::most of them run by gypsies thieving 00:27 ::thieving mischievious gypsies the other 00:30 ::half are run by Chinese apparently what 00:32 ::I've learned is a little tidbit about 00:34 ::that is that uh that a lot of times in 00:36 ::Chinatown when you see a tarot reading 00:38 ::place or a palm reading place it is a 00:40 ::mask for a whorehouse 00:42 ::I did not know that yes absolutely so um 00:45 ::it's it's very interesting at this the 00:49 ::city streets out there are filled with 00:51 ::magic absolutely magic dust and rats 00:54 ::that's what I've heard 00:55 ::and um an old dirty bag will it come is 00:58 ::the magic markers don't you know that's 01:00 ::what it is and so we have decided we 01:04 ::we've been very interested in the dark 01:07 ::arts absolutely and we want to we wanted 01:10 ::experience with ourselves 01:11 ::I've never actually received a psychic 01:12 ::reading before no no indeed you have 01:15 ::never and I had not either I thought you 01:17 ::did something in college right or no I 01:19 ::went to a poem reader once I'll tell you 01:21 ::one thing my hands are so big she 01:22 ::charged me double yeah my ass and that 01:26 ::The Reader's Digest 01:28 ::now we're really rolling so yes so 01:32 ::recently Marcus Parks Henry Zebrowski 01:34 ::and myself decided to really ugly up the 01:36 ::streets of the East Village by going 01:38 ::outside and looking for an actual 01:40 ::real-life psychic and I'll tell you one 01:42 ::thing as you can hear from the 01:44 ::recordings we're going to play you in a 01:45 ::you know in a minute it did not go 01:47 ::perfectly no no because I mean number 01:51 ::one they don't want they don't want 01:53 ::their their their lessons away their 01:55 ::meetings recorded during lessons your 01:57 ::lessons so let's let how you wasted $45 02:00 ::absolutely if you're paying more than 02:02 ::two dollars for something that is 02:04 ::technically fake then you're wasting 02:06 ::your money that we think I could have 02:08 ::gotten a better reading from a year oh I 02:10 ::could have done 02:11 ::real-world um mmm euros fantastic goes 02:16 ::before if I've done oh thanks go what my 02:17 ::future is wonderful yeah takes three 02:19 ::minutes of my future gonna be dead 02:21 ::fantastic it's gonna taste like lamb I 02:23 ::love this vlog a yeah but dear there is 02:28 ::there's a very interesting sort of 02:31 ::combination of you go in with an open 02:33 ::mind and an open heart and the cards 02:38 ::will tell you I wouldn't let them read 02:39 ::my palms because I don't want them 02:41 ::touching my hands because I got a handle 02:44 ::food for myself not even for other 02:46 ::people I shall want to get sick well 02:48 ::these Agility's you know when I'm 02:49 ::rubbing all the chocolate off your palms 02:50 ::absolute that shock modulator into my 02:53 ::creases 02:53 ::that's my creased chocolate mom why is 02:56 ::that guy just look in his hands oh yeah 02:58 ::obviously his chocolate in his pulse 03:00 ::yah-yah-yah huge eyes sweet i am i also 03:05 ::received in the last week a past life 03:07 ::regression from a psychic that will 03:09 ::called ngeni ngeni ngeni the site John 03:12 ::and Jenny a lot of it is very 03:14 ::interesting on and fake but I can't wait 03:18 ::to about will describe well let's go 03:21 ::through the past life regression at the 03:22 ::end of the program for now let's stick 03:24 ::with the tarot cards we have our own 03:25 ::tarot card reader reader Suba our garwal 03:28 ::yeah who is anatomica in the city who 03:31 ::used to be professional fortune teller 03:34 ::and is going to come in and sort of bust 03:35 ::up some of the mysteries for us mm-hmm 03:37 ::don't say I mean an Indian gal born into 03:40 ::the bitch what you got to be yeah I also 03:42 ::heard she gets she sleeps on a bed of 03:44 ::nails every night oh is that right I 03:45 ::heard about I heard they do No thank you 03:48 ::takes her roommates yeah and she gets 03:50 ::about Gaul you got to do the dishes new 03:52 ::new new new 03:54 ::snakes are doing all the dishes 03:56 ::I love it that's what I would do if I 03:58 ::had snakes the reason she's late is her 03:59 ::elephant got stuck in traffic turn to 04:01 ::God I heard about that but either way 04:03 ::we're gonna go grab her really quickly 04:05 ::we'll be right back oh and enjoy our 04:10 ::journey through the East Village 04:12 ::absolutely I hope you have as much fun 04:14 ::as we did I hope you saw us on the 04:16 ::streets and you'd know it yeah so we're 04:21 ::on that we're on the move trying to find 04:22 ::a proper psychic though let us record 04:24 ::we're here in the deep dark cities city 04:28 ::streets in New York City we're here 04:30 ::people are passing us looking at me do 04:33 ::you know where there's this like ma'am 04:34 ::ma'am no the ladies don't want to talk 04:39 ::to people looking for psychics no one 04:40 ::seems to know 04:42 ::people understand it work for you 04:45 ::comedians we were celebrities in this 04:47 ::town good switch Pizza Shops out with 04:50 ::psychic shops we would have one on every 04:52 ::corner 04:52 ::absolutely man just put a psychic in a 04:55 ::pizza shop yeah that would be amazing 04:58 ::I predict you'll be getting a slice of 05:01 ::pepperoni you're just happening you're 05:03 ::right you're fucking right you're the 05:05 ::best psychic I've ever seen and then 05:07 ::just give you a slice of for a pepper 05:09 ::onion garlic 05:10 ::you have no say that so this is what 05:14 ::this is on third and where this is we're 05:16 ::on third no third and ninth right now 05:19 ::where are we going up to like third and 05:22 ::tenth between 11th up like that 11 to 12 05:24 ::somebody and where are we going to Henry 05:27 ::a Tina's psychic Emporium all your 05:30 ::psychic needs all your psychic challenge 05:32 ::is coming to see the psychic and for him 05:34 ::where she's going to tell you what you 05:36 ::do and what you are 05:38 ::a second group in their prettiest 05:41 ::psychic group or some kind of book club 05:43 ::now the place is called birdbath it's a 05:45 ::nerd 05:48 ::are we technically the Nerds technically 05:51 ::yes because we're doing this right now 05:53 ::recording going to a psychic yeah that's 05:57 ::fine yeah it's fine 05:58 ::this is the life that we've chose for 06:00 ::ourselves not myself I'm completely 06:02 ::content with this that's it 06:05 ::all right we've seen it we've got it all 06:08 ::right now an update for figure you know 06:14 30 minutes 40 minutes dependable to get 06:16 ::some stuff on us if she's smart 45 it's 06:19 ::going to be probably all inclusive 06:20 ::whatever going to do I want to do that 06:22 ::well the means we should just that I 06:24 ::should I didn't even think about it we 06:25 ::asked we could record it because it's 06:27 ::mainly the thing well you know I think 06:28 ::the thing is I think they're all going 06:31 ::to be very tentative shoot I mean 06:32 ::they're kind of anyway what does that 06:38 ::was to live human girls are not actual 06:42 ::girls actual girls yeah yep always 06:45 ::movers the psychic on that one yeah nice 06:47 ::all right so this is what let's let's 06:49 ::look for another next 25 minutes and 06:51 ::then we should have to go peepee yeah 06:55 ::all right so we're about to go inside 06:58 ::we're on let's hear one East eleventh 07:01 ::and Broadway right now tarot card 07:04 ::reading should be called first 07:07 ::yes yeah let's call what do you think 07:12 ::our chances are right now Henry who 07:13 ::fucking knows man the psychics are 07:16 ::shifty half of them Egyptians 07:18 ::you know gypsies are far to get a read 07:20 ::on their there they're shifty run around 07:23 ::you change form they'll be a fox one 07:25 ::time they'll be a lady another time what 07:27 ::I'm not getting a response here so you 07:30 ::shouldn't ring the buzzer 07:31 ::just ring the buzzer it's a the numbers 07:32 ::obsolete so I'll get our telephone bill 07:35 ::yeah okay well that's good for us 07:37 ::because they're desperate 07:43 ::yes okay straight up any psychic that's 07:48 ::ten or twenty dollars this tunnel 07:50 ::bullshit 07:50 ::yeah you need a real psychic and there 07:52 ::are real psychics and I'm not even 07:54 ::kidding you but they're going to cost 07:56 ::you a couple hundred dollars into your 07:57 ::foot yeah and just give love a lot than 08:00 ::the psychic around the corner there's a 08:01 ::psychic on every corner and it's like 08:03 ::ten dollars how is the psychic you 08:05 ::missed this psychic is total full of 08:07 ::motherfucking shit really I've had 08:08 ::people come out and go oh my god I've 08:11 ::had a total hysterectomy she's told me 08:12 ::I'm gonna have seven kids so is anybody 08:15 ::you're gonna spend five ten dollars on 08:17 ::it's not yes but you know what in my if 08:20 ::the whole I'm just telling you guys are 08:22 ::you getting me oh you're recording it 08:24 ::yeah we do this birthing yeah the God's 08:27 ::honest truth but there are real psychics 08:29 ::that have been so phenomenal 08:30 ::unbelievable I've gone to them but it's 08:33 ::like tributed all right yeah but uh yep 08:37 ::well thank you my morning is just about 08:39 ::this person this person uh somebody 08:41 ::their family owns this building and she 08:44 ::pays her rent by they give her this and 08:46 ::she's trying to make rent she can't even 08:48 ::buy food with what she makes because 08:50 ::she's that fraudulent yeah Wow you are 08:54 ::the best thank you very much fucking 08:56 ::telling you the truth it was amazing 08:57 ::thank you so much um 09:00 ::well I tell you one thing we got to go 09:02 ::to that psychic alright let's just go to 09:04 ::the other one yeah 09:05 ::no way then we're gonna go see what this 09:07 ::chick is talking about no she says he's 09:09 ::bad I don't want a bad psychic I don't 09:11 ::want a bad psychic either she's not a 09:13 ::bad psychic she's just it's not real 09:16 ::Henry cortisone tree and she's cheap 09:18 ::she's 10 bugging me there was such a 09:20 ::thing there was such a thing that's like 09:21 ::a good energy there's such a thing as 09:22 ::psychic powers it's real first area that 09:25 ::was their most horror movie thing I've 09:26 ::ever experienced in my life this woman 09:28 ::just opened up out of nowhere she's 09:30 ::walking with three dogs going into the 09:31 ::apartment building and ladies and 09:33 ::gentlemen you just heard it just 09:34 ::immediately just handful of this 09:35 ::information that she shouldn't know but 09:37 ::the thing is is that she said it would 09:39 ::be different if she was like there are 09:41 ::ghosts in this building do not come in 09:43 ::here if she had said that I'd be like 09:45 ::we're going in you don't mean like she 09:47 ::was like this place is the thing i zoom 09:48 ::glance what he's is what he singles and 09:51 ::broccoli dual fraud but how how does she 09:53 ::know she obviously had sexy cushion no I 09:56 ::think it sounds like it's a woman that 09:58 ::does she said it was a woman 09:59 ::there's lesbians but she was saying that 10:01 ::she's a complete total fraud even if we 10:03 ::need the exam I want to hear it I want 10:05 ::to know why we're gonna pay money if you 10:08 ::have an open fraud it'll be like ten 10:09 ::dollars and I guarantee you this chicle 10:11 ::at all of us three in for free and she 10:13 ::let us record 10:14 ::I don't think that's true we didn't even 10:16 ::get response we get a monitor and we got 10:19 ::a buzz of your dead buzzer you buzz it 10:20 ::twice and you you called the and you 10:23 ::call that interrupts the same with it 10:24 ::looking contacts like Jessica did tell 10:27 ::us home 24 men's I'm in the middle of a 10:28 ::reading will why aren't you in the 10:29 ::middle of it then because she knew me at 10:31 ::work because we look shifty we're a few 10:35 ::guys hanging out around outside of her 10:36 ::psychic Ben everyone from that psychic 10:39 ::and she's gonna nail it she's gonna nail 10:41 ::it she's gonna know exactly what we are 10:43 ::man 10:43 ::yeah but Ben you buzzed the thing and 10:45 ::she didn't answer and then you call the 10:47 ::number and it was just the phone was 10:49 ::disconnected haven't you ever heard yes 10:52 ::I mean this is the thing she doesn't 10:53 ::have the money to pay the phone bill I 10:54 ::was kind of a joke up top it turns out 10:56 ::rape is completely true totally true 10:58 ::yeah well so but this is how this is how 11:01 ::the horror begins if they somebody says 11:03 ::don't go in there and we're stupid we're 11:05 ::in theyíve no no no go in there they 11:08 ::say don't go in there because oh you're 11:10 ::gonna you're gonna die if you go in 11:12 ::there then you'll go in there they says 11:14 ::they don't go in there it's a waste your 11:15 ::time that's a truth Oh nobody goes to 11:17 ::old man Rossdale just stay away a little 11:19 ::man if she said old man Ragsdale if that 11:22 ::if she literally said those words we'd 11:24 ::go in there if you as close as you're 11:26 ::gonna get to nobody goes into old man 11:27 ::Ramsdale smile 11:29 ::nothing's in there for you to see stay 11:31 ::away boys I don't think that's what she 11:33 ::said she said she went to a bunch of 11:34 ::psychics and she liked going to good 11:36 ::psychics who were $300 with chicks she's 11:39 ::doing bobbies the stuff I was looking up 11:41 ::was all for minimum 175 an hour for in 11:44 ::some of these psychics I don't know but 11:46 ::that's the thing so I do think there is 11:48 ::a line there are people who have a 11:49 ::genuine gift and it's a matter of it's a 11:52 ::thing of intuition sort of like 11:53 ::instincts and then there are serious 11:55 ::also just complete in total just gypsies 11:57 ::trying to steal something from white 11:59 ::people well first I don't know what 12:01 ::first of all Marcus is from Texas he's 12:04 ::hardly white uh-huh and it's like there 12:07 ::is nothing okay I'm just saying we could 12:10 ::get 20 bucks we've we throw 20 bucks on 12:12 ::table say reading for us three will put 12:14 ::the recorder on 12:15 ::table and we'll get the best reading of 12:16 ::our lunch it's not going to be like that 12:18 ::there will never be like that it's got 12:19 ::to be one-on-one I just don't think 12:23 ::that's true because this chick can't 12:24 ::even pay for telephone bill I think if 12:26 ::she sees 20 bucks should probably give 12:28 ::us an ass to mouth bitch she didn't 12:30 ::answer the buzzer she's not there well 12:36 ::by the way you're so upset 12:39 ::no because so upset a woman just came up 12:42 ::out of nowhere and be like oh don't go 12:44 ::to go go to the fifth floor 12:45 ::is she gonna go to the reward she didn't 12:47 ::see it like that not an hour thinking 12:49 ::you want it to be like that meet you 12:51 ::okay I don't wanna be like that then up 12:56 ::here it's our time our time our time and 12:59 ::it sounds like why are we going to where 13:02 ::the time is let's go find another 13:04 ::psychic just saying man that chick 13:07 ::seemed did a lot of press behind her 13:10 ::that was kind that was really weird it 13:12 ::was insanely weird almost as if the 13:14 ::woman has so much knowledge of his too 13:15 ::dangerous to go up there and no man Joh 13:17 ::soundin she has I don't think that's 13:19 ::what it is even remotely I don't I think 13:20 ::that she literally just gonna find it's 13:22 ::outside of one of the real psychic it's 13:27 ::just we will have survivor have you ever 13:30 ::experienced that before this woman 13:32 ::doesn't know what's from Adam and she 13:33 ::just goes into this huge diatribe of an 13:35 ::apartment number five you trying to find 13:36 ::the psychic I know some about the 13:37 ::psychic I mean well yeah why would three 13:39 ::Tripp strange men be hanging out in 13:41 ::front of her apartment building at nine 13:43 ::o'clock at night if not to go see the 13:45 ::psychic the psychic 13:47 ::if she's a psychic then we missed an 13:49 ::opportunity cuz she's booked by the way 13:51 ::she was beautiful she had a lot of work 13:53 ::done the thing is is I also agree she 13:55 ::well that car is terrible it's all 13:56 ::designed well I also think that she was 14:01 ::really looking for someone to talk to I 14:03 ::think the only people she talked to were 14:05 ::those dogs and her clients at the dance 14:07 ::hall she works at I really got to take a 14:12 ::piss who else really has to take a piss 14:14 ::so I'm fine so let's stop good let's 14:17 ::regroup for the poor let's say yeah 14:19 ::let's go to psychic just yeah let's go 14:21 ::to the poorhouse or EDD Larson works the 14:23 ::round table of gentleman in the middle 14:24 ::of relief we're going to stop by the 14:26 ::poor house we're going to take a piss 14:27 ::we're going to grab a beer we're going 14:28 ::to regroup and we'll be right back all 14:34 ::right so we're back from the village for 14:36 ::house we just taking a piss we're good 14:38 ::and now we are on a new mission we've 14:41 ::gotten a hot tip from a neighbourhood 14:43 ::person Henry what's going on well it is 14:46 ::a storefront on Avenue a between 12th 14:49 ::and 13th it's currently been there for a 14:50 ::number of years and this girl had 14:52 ::actually what seemed to me a pretty 14:54 ::solid theory which is if a psychics been 14:56 ::open for longer than 10 years and 14:58 ::probably has had at least some success 15:00 ::so maybe she's fine or you know run 15:03 ::subsidize there or maybe she's dead in 15:04 ::there and just keep the lights on you 15:07 ::know good theory she's a skilled pilot 15:11 ::sitting in the bathroom well of course 15:14 ::Henry you are the scientist of the 15:15 ::podcast absolutely yeah I've got my ecto 15:18 ::meter these were professor more of a 15:21 ::professor a scientist and a professor 15:23 ::and a scholar and a gentleman I'm like 15:25 ::of course I consider it's a cultural 15:27 ::anthropologist there we go that's what I 15:29 ::am and Elsie I will say Celtic cultural 15:31 ::anthropologist and very flatulent as 15:33 ::well 15:33 ::oh man I'm having some troubles liquid 15:36 ::shits all day today oh that's fun what 15:38 ::would the psychics gonna be say about 15:39 ::that that's the thing what is she's 15:41 ::gonna call it that knows it's like a 15:43 ::Doberman I've heard that true yeah yeah 15:45 ::totally there's gypsies well I mean if 15:48 ::it's a good psychic she's also a gypsy 15:50 ::that's a true the gypsies are thieves 15:52 ::well you don't have to paint your barn 15:53 ::but you can sit down to get out reading 15:55 ::from them 15:56 ::is that an old tale is that the Gypsy 15:59 ::paint near barn is that like everybody 16:00 ::knows it might everyone my grandfather 16:03 ::you should tell me this is if it 16:04 ::happened to him but he had him paint the 16:06 ::barn and he was like up top it's like oh 16:08 ::this was look at the greatest paint job 16:09 ::in the back they just didn't paid the 16:10 ::back wall ha ha ha 16:13 ::gypsies are so much fun mm-hmm 16:18 ::let's just end up in a pizza place yeah 16:21 ::it's possible I'm getting a second 16:23 ::greeting tonight I'm primed for it I'm 16:28 ::ready to go my channels are open I gotta 16:33 ::take a shit really soon I'd imagine the 16:37 ::psychic does have a bathroom scrub you 16:41 ::like it's a thought toilet just go think 16:44 ::in the corner in pooping oh don't go in 16:45 ::that bathroom that bathroom just for 16:47 ::ghosts oh well let's go to shit right 16:53 ::out of me this is actually the bay the 16:54 ::best bathroom ever minute I like bein in 16:55 ::this bed because here for four seconds 16:56 ::I'm already all done and it wipes it for 17:00 ::you whose hands are cold cord cord heads 17:04 ::cool it's dead ghosts cold hot I take my 17:07 ::cold hand at my eye hmm oh that's 17:11 ::perfect that's perfect temperature all 17:14 ::right so the last sidekick was a bust 17:17 ::the one over on 12th and Avenue way so 17:20 ::we're going to go back to our first 17:22 ::choice of psychic Jessica 17:24 ::where was that psychic Jessica was on 17:28 3rd and 11th so we got a couple of 17:33 ::blocks to walk we'll be right back um so 17:38 ::that was our mediocre trip to the East 17:39 ::Village 17:40 ::yeah it went fantastically the thing was 17:42 ::is that no magic actually happened which 17:45 ::I was hoping for although I will say 17:46 ::this we we saw Cameron Diaz and Alex 17:49 ::Rodriguez walk down the stand for that 17:51 ::yeah that's modern royalty that's the 17:53 ::nor the awesome that is Camelot I'll 17:55 ::tell you I came a lot hey how are you 17:57 ::ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the 17:59 ::morning zoo 18:02 ::it's a dog man with the dog news what's 18:06 ::in the dog news dog well that's really 18:10 ::on the ride that is here uninformative 18:12 ::ah so we're at the psychic we all went 18:15 ::in to get our tarot cards read 18:17 ::individually we ended up stumbling upon 18:18 ::the placing the st. marks well not 18:21 ::necessarily stumbling upon because while 18:22 ::you guys were ah gling at a modern 18:24 ::royalty I was doing work and finding the 18:26 ::psychic thank God we had somebody who 18:28 ::was focused good job Marcus and so as we 18:31 ::went in and let's just let's discuss 18:33 ::everybody's readings Marcus you went in 18:35 ::first mm-hmm I went in first and but got 18:38 ::by far the the worst news yes although I 18:43 ::will be successful my career is going on 18:46 ::the right track I will be faced with 18:49 ::three choices in the near future one 18:51 ::will keep me here one will cause me to 18:55 ::travel as one is in an undisclosed 18:57 ::location yeah we're Dick Cheney lives 18:59 ::yeah same place uh the next thing that 19:03 ::she told me is that uh yes she knew that 19:05 ::work was the focus of my life and let me 19:07 ::know that somebody that I work with will 19:10 ::betray me in the near future 19:12 ::oh ma it's certainly not been Kissel 19:15 ::well anyway welcome back to the program 19:19 ::Marcus parks is normally don't new 19:23 ::someone's gonna betray you which I love 19:25 ::who is it gonna be and why I have no 19:27 ::idea 19:28 ::it's gonna be very exciting to find that 19:30 ::out this psychic by the way she had 19:32 ::bizarre skin folds underneath her eyes 19:35 ::index underneath her eyes gypsy there's 19:37 ::a gypsy psychic sex yeah yeah dude it's 19:40 ::roller sided webs are it and then she 19:43 ::told me that she pretty much told me 19:45 ::that I'm just going to be fucking sluts 19:46 ::for a long time 19:47 ::cool before I find my my next might my 19:50 ::true love I'm going to get married have 19:53 ::two kids will live to an old age I 19:56 ::didn't ask her what age because I like 19:58 ::surprises so that's pretty much mine 20:01 ::yeah not bad really overall I thought it 20:03 ::was pretty positive yeah it's not bad 20:05 ::but my life will be I will have many 20:07 ::inconsequential relationships and won't 20:09 ::be lonely for a long time yes that's 20:11 ::what could you like that yeah you know I 20:12 ::I hate it so much 20:14 ::I don't I just love it I like you know 20:19 ::you're always around I like you being 20:20 ::single you know yeah it's not bad 20:23 ::Henry what what what great news did she 20:25 ::bestow upon you so I went in there and I 20:28 ::did a couple jokes up top as soon as I 20:30 ::walked in I'm just tossing jokes around 20:31 ::him guy got her going um still cost me 20:34 $45 so yeah um but there is there is 20:38 ::something there's something there as 20:40 ::much as there's a lot of when you Cohen 20:42 ::was like I guess part of their job is to 20:44 ::sort of connect with you on a personal 20:46 ::level that's what they want to do you 20:48 ::have these ratings I think um from just 20:50 ::looking you as it as a person is that 20:52 ::when she came in the first thing she 20:54 ::said was uh you have it you are a very 20:57 ::good-natured person you have a tendency 20:58 ::to be naive so you have to watch out for 21:00 ::people taking advantage of you to make 21:02 ::money off of you and I was like like you 21:04 ::like what you're doing right now uh what 21:07 ::gave you the idea that I was I naive Oh 21:08 ::walking to the sidewalk the psychic man 21:11 ::you $45 um but then I actually asked her 21:14 ::a couple questions and apparently she 21:15 ::had been doing it uh she had had that 21:17 ::psychic gift since she was born and she 21:19 ::had been doing reading since the age of 21:22 ::fourteen so she had been she said she 21:25 ::was 38 now and I was like you don't look 21:26 ::fat yet and she's like um she was not 38 21:31 ::no probably well she's a psychic so she 21:34 ::could've been anything but I'm think she 21:35 ::could be 105 who knows 21:37 ::psychic powers are keeping her together 21:38 ::mentally um she told me that I was gonna 21:40 ::live a long and full life and she asked 21:41 ::me how do I want to know the age and I 21:43 ::said yes she said 87 which means they're 21:46 ::gonna find a cure for cancer that's 21:48 ::right um because there is no way I'm 21:50 ::gonna make it to 87 living the way I'm 21:52 ::living and I'm not changing um I refused 21:56 ::to I know should I'm going to have three 21:58 ::kids in my lifetime said that I will 22:01 ::have there will be some sort of marriage 22:03 ::in my future but they don't know how 22:04 ::that will work out right sure and then 22:08 ::um she said my career will bring me much 22:11 ::luxury which I agree with which i think 22:15 ::is good I've got that couch I always 22:18 ::wanted finally oh my goodness a new air 22:20 ::conditioning unit this is great 22:22 ::I don't living in Queens though 22:24 ::I'll always be here huh all my shoes 22:26 ::fell off I can't buy new shoes better 22:29 ::sit on that nice couch of mine she said 22:34 ::I was in the market to buy a house what 22:36 ::if you're not wrong 22:37 ::I definitely got more than I oh no 22:40 ::you're eating your way to look like a 22:42 ::house dog boy is a fat dog but there was 22:52 ::just certain sort of personal things 22:53 ::that she said that really kind of hit 22:55 ::the mark that were that was very 22:56 ::interesting but I think a lot of that 22:57 ::has got more to do with the fact that 23:00 ::she's good at reading people from doing 23:01 ::this for a number of years of course 23:03 ::then from the cards themselves because 23:05 ::who knows how that all works that's the 23:06 ::thing and with mine it was pretty much 23:07 ::the same thing you know going in there 23:09 ::you had to you have to UM flip the cards 23:12 ::yourself I know how to do that so I just 23:13 ::put them all on the table and scramble 23:15 ::them all round you got big hands yeah 23:16 ::two big fat hands that are disgusting I 23:18 ::could sell them for $5.00 a pop at a 23:20 ::street fair the thing is yes she went in 23:23 ::and issues tell me I'm gonna be very 23:24 ::successful Mantova two children or three 23:26 ::children two boys and a girl so really 23:28 ::only two children and the thing is and 23:32 ::then she said oh you don't like 23:33 ::Authority you like to do it on your own 23:35 ::you're there was just she played it with 23:37 ::my Bruce Willis balls see you - like you 23:39 ::you know like people telling you you're 23:41 - what to do they're going to know and 23:44 ::at that moment I told her shut the fuck 23:46 ::up but I just left and I was like wow 23:48 ::she's accurate he took charge he's in 23:50 ::charge of that reading so career-wise 23:52 ::everything's gonna be fantastic I'm 23:53 ::living 290 my friend Henry said we got 23:55 ::some years left we're doing this for no 23:58 ::chairs so let's bring in our oh let me 24:01 ::I'm actually talking about my past life 24:02 ::regression I just like bring it up real 24:04 ::quick so I went through a process it it 24:08 ::is it's kind of Loony Tunes 24:11 ::alright it's called soul memory right 24:14 ::the idea of this soul memory thing is 24:16 ::they go into your past I this psychic 24:19 ::interviewed me acted as me as an avatar 24:22 ::in a group scenario where student 24:24 ::psychics were learning how this is this 24:26 ::is what they this is what they told me 24:28 ::all right then what they do is is they 24:30 ::use a pendulum and they ask a questions 24:33 ::and as the pendulum squint spins it gets 24:36 ::like away it spins 24:38 ::how they answer their questions so what 24:40 ::they do is the first thing they have to 24:41 ::do they kind of go through they ask a 24:43 ::central sort of question about your life 24:44 ::so after interviewing me the central 24:46 ::came like central question came out of I 24:48 ::have anxiety about like the future of my 24:51 ::career I want to know like how do I get 24:54 ::rid of anxiety in order to to move 24:56 ::forward because part of like fear 24:58 ::failure balls up uh and they so they 25:03 ::have to check your they check your soul 25:05 ::out they check out your aura first for 25:07 ::debris and then check your past lives to 25:10 ::see how how many times this question has 25:12 ::come up in your past life so now to 25:13 ::answer it 25:13 ::what they said was was my aura was more 25:16 ::blocked than any human they had seen 25:18 ::before no you sure net it mean artery 25:20 ::yeah yeah number one they said my 25:23 ::grandfather's ghost was haunting me and 25:24 ::giving me stomach problems and so they 25:27 ::said they released or sent him to hell 25:28 ::Wow can you set your grandfather to hell 25:31 ::yeah heaven heaven oh I was gonna say it 25:34 ::cuz it is right let him stay inside I 25:37 ::was like the other arms out hell was it 25:39 ::like Arnold Schwarzenegger from end of 25:41 ::days my grandfather's Gabriel Byrne 25:42 ::right and then they they said that there 25:48 ::were certain thing these spirits called 25:49 ::elementals which are non earth spirits 25:52 ::that cloud you um and that the one the 25:56 ::main thing I was like really interesting 25:57 ::to me is that they found out that I had 25:59 ::three curses placed upon me interesting 26:02 ::time where it's like they said there was 26:04 ::a curse placed upon my career there was 26:06 ::a curse placed upon my entire family 26:08 ::line which I imagine because Zebrowski 26:10 ::czar not known for being reputable 26:11 ::people that's right and the third um was 26:15 ::on a present or past relationship and 26:19 ::they release all those curses oh you're 26:21 ::good yeah so I'm done I'm clean 26:23 ::um but what's weird is so it's like you 26:26 ::know and I really do I have very severe 26:27 ::stomach problems my stomach problems 26:29 ::have not been so bad reason well I 26:31 ::thought the day afterwards I was 26:33 ::shitting like super liquid stuff but 26:36 ::that's what they said it was that like I 26:37 ::would experience some sort of physical 26:38 ::symptom after the sole cleaning that my 26:41 ::body would be all kind of out of whack 26:43 ::so do you feel like you were shitting 26:44 ::your grandfather's soul yes something 26:46 ::like that like you got him out of you 26:48 ::through you know what bottle of it you 26:51 ::you sad you should've flushed it Henry 26:54 ::I should have spend more time with that 26:55 ::shit toilet bull the road to heaven are 26:59 ::wrong endure so at the very end of it 27:01 ::let me just have it up so the very end 27:02 ::they were like okay good at the end of 27:04 ::the reading they were like okay so are 27:06 ::good so his his soul is unified all this 27:09 ::is done you know if I don't my question 27:11 ::came up and literally 90% of all of my 27:13 ::past lives and that they're releasing 27:15 ::the question for me which means that 27:17 ::like which is a part of your you have 27:19 ::these thing called chronic books which 27:20 ::are these books that are you pick you'll 27:23 ::say your soul is made out of the ABS dr. 27:25 ::Dre room or chronic muck but you walk 27:29 ::into your let's say your soul is a 27:31 ::library filled with millions of books at 27:32 ::the beginning of your present life you 27:34 ::choose seven books that are each of 27:36 ::seven central question to your psyche 27:38 ::can't read on I can't oh it's in Tibetan 27:41 ::ah but the but after which is issue like 27:46 ::that was actually one of your chronic 27:47 ::books so now that's salt so it's like 27:49 ::you're going to have an easier your 27:51 ::soul's going to it's going to be easier 27:52 ::for your soul to be released to Nirvana 27:54 ::after all of us hey alright excellent 27:56 ::and so at the very end they're like okay 27:58 ::he's done good we've cleared everything 28:00 ::apparently it was like a six hour 28:01 ::process oh my to clean me they put a 28:04 ::sphere of protection on me they put a 28:06 ::cone of awareness on me leading up to 28:08 ::the omnipresent logos the king of colors 28:11 ::because all souls are made of colors 28:13 ::there's a lot of stuff Wow 28:15 ::sounds a little bit like dune a little 28:18 ::bit it's a lot of stuff and then the end 28:20 ::they were like okay goodies then they're 28:21 ::like actually no he needs soul 28:22 ::unification process until you forget the 28:25 ::soul unification bride she's like so she 28:28 ::says like I can either do this to myself 28:30 ::as you or you can do this to yourself I 28:33 ::was like okay the process is is you you 28:37 ::do it late at night you light three 28:38 ::candles you say this sort of incantation 28:40 ::you get a bowl of witch hazel right 28:43 ::mm-hmm a cloth made out of cotton what 28:45 ::if only I mean animals yeah you don't 28:47 ::use look now it says what witches on 28:49 ::witch hazel hmm you take off all of your 28:51 ::clothes you use the left hand in the 28:53 ::wool rag to wipe let witch hazel all 28:57 ::over the left side of you and then you 28:59 ::take the cotton rag in your right hand 29:02 ::and use it to cover all of the right 29:04 ::side of you 29:05 ::and then you say this sort of 29:07 ::indentation and then you're supposed to 29:08 ::sleep in the circle for five hours you 29:11 ::suppose then like literally curl up in 29:13 ::the ball where you are and sleep like 29:15 ::this later yeah yeah so I need your 29:18 ::coals right I need your clothes on but 29:22 ::that is uh but that's what I haven't um 29:24 ::I haven't done it yet 29:26 ::you need to unify my friends haven't 29:28 ::done it yet I was going to try and do it 29:29 ::before the podcast but I really just 29:30 ::wanted to have a normal night last night 29:32 ::yeah you know mayburn odd one I just 29:35 ::needed you I don't know when to choose 29:36 ::to do I don't know when it's going to be 29:38 ::a lot come on I got some get to the soul 29:40 ::unification process I just got to pay my 29:42 ::gas bill yeah 29:44 ::looks like I do that yeah I'm pretty 29:45 ::good still have that so yeah I'm feel 29:47 ::good well but it's a very interesting 29:48 ::experience and it just it's just one of 29:51 ::those like you can see how it can give a 29:54 ::lot to your life if you give in to it 29:56 ::like you can see how like if you really 29:58 ::believe in it like it will genuinely 30:00 ::genuinely help you I'm sometimes wonder 30:03 ::because it's like I'm sort of a critical 30:04 ::person that I don't know if it honestly 30:07 ::would even have an effect but I just I 30:10 ::just have no idea well I think it's just 30:11 ::like any other religion if it makes you 30:12 ::happy keep on doing it and I'll tell you 30:14 ::no one's murdered anybody over this 30:16 ::witch hazel situation so it's better 30:18 ::than better than many of the beliefs out 30:21 ::there so far but speaking of wonderful 30:24 ::people over here we've got supa Argyll 30:27 ::Wall are are what do we call it resident 30:30 ::tarot and psychic expert I think that's 30:32 ::a good way instead of comedian and 30:34 ::stand-up comedian who edit that out so 30:38 ::super what do you think about our 30:39 ::readings as far as the tarot cards go 30:41 ::before you comment on his unbelievable 30:43 ::past life regression well I think as far 30:47 ::I read tarot but I don't I'm pretty 30:50 ::skeptical of it and it's mainly when I 30:52 ::read tarot I'm basically reading people 30:54 ::yeah that was Nick she use do you think 30:57 ::oh yeah oh yeah definitely yeah so would 31:01 ::you say that you could give us a tarot 31:02 ::card reading with no tarot cards at all 31:04 ::if I spoke to you for like a couple 31:07 ::minutes yeah I could like it's it's 31:09 ::terrible it made I stopped I actually 31:11 ::had to stop doing it because I felt like 31:12 ::a bad person because you just sit there 31:13 ::you judge people they like how my 31:16 ::relationships going I'm like is this 31:17 ::lady fuckable like I don't 31:18 ::do you just like a look on her face and 31:21 ::see I should be accessing questions a 31:23 ::ship's going she's like no so what do 31:28 ::you think it is about Marcus now just 31:30 ::being be honest here what do you think 31:31 ::about it is it about Marcus that makes 31:33 ::him so betrayal you know like why would 31:35 ::she look at Marcus and be like oh this 31:37 ::guy he's gonna be betrayed as it is 31:38 ::fucking this guy over yeah right I think 31:40 ::it's just that yeah 31:41 ::nobody gets miserable bastard could 31:43 ::probably visual Bastion very nice 31:45 ::gentleman so stupid why why would you 31:46 ::imagine what qualities do you think that 31:48 ::he has on his facial features that would 31:49 ::lead one to betray him 31:51 ::well he seems like a very nice guy and 31:55 ::because of that he could be seen as 31:57 ::naive potentially like oh this guy is 32:00 ::really easy to screw over that's right 32:02 ::so yeah I'm gonna get all your money 32:04 ::yeah how much money you got negative 32:07 ::fourteen hundred dollars you pay his tax 32:10 ::form when you go into the tarot reading 32:12 ::so it came in and so we shovel the deck 32:15 ::ourselves right because that's what 32:16 ::you're supposed to like put your 32:17 ::quote/unquote energy into the tarot card 32:20 ::right and then she put out in a 32:22 ::formation of three two then three three 32:26 ::to them three now what does that mean is 32:28 ::that just like is that we were 32:29 ::originally I thought I had some 32:31 ::knowledge of tarot cards because my 32:33 ::parents my mom always used to do them 32:35 ::and I would used to do them when I was a 32:37 ::little kid because I was a weird gay 32:39 ::little kid but it's like the what is it 32:41 ::about time periods right like isn't it 32:44 ::it's like three one three three two 32:47 ::three and then she did a layer on top of 32:49 ::that afterwards so it was like a general 32:51 ::reading and then is it more specific is 32:52 ::that what you do it really depends on 32:55 ::the psychic because that doesn't sound 32:56 ::like a standard spread that's have been 32:58 ::something she came up with I think that 33:00 ::she just gave me three sets of three I 33:02 ::really I didn't did you get the three 33:04 ::two three I think I got the three sets 33:06 ::of three yeah I don't think I got the 33:07 ::three two three I think she gave you a 33:09 ::different special treatment and I would 33:11 ::imagine it's just the size of the table 33:13 ::probably one second just one set of one 33:16 ::yeah absolutely is like not for you I 33:19 ::wonder if she didn't try to spice it up 33:21 ::with you a little bit I don't know 33:23 ::does it just seems like would you jazz 33:25 ::it up for specific people uh I really 33:27 ::like somebody I'd probably do like more 33:28 ::complicated spread yeah I think she was 33:31 ::flirting with me 33:32 ::it's very part 1 of 3 - 3 the possible 33:34 ::to cut off I imagine if there was any 33:36 ::other tarot card psychics in the room 33:38 ::they'd be like she's still 1 2 3 2 3 33:40 ::that's what she it has to be the 3 2 3 33:43 ::we had to have all gotten the 3 2 3 33:45 ::because we made she made us get 16 cards 33:48 ::so it had to have been two groups of 33:50 ::eight Wow well there we go 33:52 ::you just am not very observant you 33:54 ::didn't look at the cards you said you 33:55 ::were looking at her face I looked 33:56 ::straight at her face I was listening to 33:58 ::her voice 33:58 ::and I was a beginning it to get an 34:00 ::erection one of the softest voices I've 34:02 ::ever was in things you to whenever she 34:04 ::said marriage in future she kept doing 34:05 ::this weird sort of pointing at herself 34:07 ::with her thumb like right on top there's 34:08 ::like a throne right that's and frankly I 34:11 ::would marry her because the door was 34:13 ::cracked open to her living quarters she 34:15 ::to Huell at screen huge TV and any game 34:18 ::system you wanted and a cat it was on 34:20 ::the Tarot Channel yeah it took me it 34:22 ::shows that she's doing her homework 34:23 ::she's a c-span of the psychic world 34:25 ::where just shows of the ten of cups 34:27 ::that's right 34:29 ::so have you ever given a reading to 34:30 ::somebody that was very negative or do 34:33 ::they tend to always be positive because 34:34 ::for all intents and purposes - Marcus is 34:36 ::betrayal 34:37 ::we had a very nice review is that that 34:40 ::tends to be the way they go and for $45 34:42 ::hey I better be good Darren I have given 34:45 ::a negative review to people but 34:46 ::depending on how serious the question is 34:48 ::its positive like this late this is true 34:50 ::this is actually what made me quit this 34:53 ::lady this pregnant lady 34:54 ::I was just wearing at the time comes up 34:56 ::to me and we're doing the read and I'm 34:58 ::like what's your question and she's like 35:00 ::I just want to know if I'm gonna 35:02 ::miscarry cuz I've lost three already 35:04 ::holy Lord I flipped out and I did the 35:07 ::reading and she's totally gonna lose the 35:08 ::baby but it is Helen oh but you saw them 35:12 ::yeah yeah I think the ten of abortions 35:14 ::car holy Lord 35:16 ::she keeps on going to the wrong doctor 35:18 ::she can't go to Planned Parenthood to 35:20 ::give birth 35:24 ::what's going on you know long did you to 35:26 ::tarot card readings forth I only did it 35:29 ::honestly I did I do it on and off now 35:31 ::but for like money I only did it for 35:33 ::like three months like okay any longer 35:35 ::is it just because it's so personal 35:36 ::process yeah it's so terrible people 35:39 ::really believe in this and just the 35:41 ::saddest thing like oh god what's the 35:44 ::clientele mostly like who is in there is 35:46 ::it women who have tend to attend to have 35:48 ::wombs of death man you were a little bit 35:50 ::out of their luck yeah it's just sad 35:52 ::people that's why it was like really 35:53 ::depressing to do because they asked you 35:55 ::really sad questions like am I gonna be 35:56 ::healthy again and I'm like oh god you 35:58 ::guys too much I wish you to ask me if if 36:01 ::they were gonna make that Arrested 36:02 ::Development movie they're not say oh no 36:05 ::where are they yeah well either way I 36:09 ::saw in the cards 36:10 ::I also I asked that question at the 36:12 ::psychic and she was like good question 36:14 ::let me call Justin Bateman Bateman so 36:17 ::you would have like cancer stricken 36:19 ::people in there and their hairs would be 36:21 ::falling out and major clumps and then 36:24 ::the cat would be playing with that to 36:25 ::death and then they would be like so 36:27 ::when am I gonna be healthy and you 36:28 ::respond I would always just trying a 36:31 ::positive advice like that's all I do I'd 36:34 ::be like oh well you're not healthy now 36:35 ::because of the anxiety card look it's 36:38 ::the moon card you're anxious yeah very 36:40 ::relaxed what is the worst card in the 36:42 ::deck the worst one well there is a card 36:45 ::um has like I don't know how to describe 36:48 ::it it has like a bunch of sores on it 36:50 ::the ten of swords right is a sort you're 36:52 ::saying is that means like utter failure 36:53 ::right yeah and are like an upside down 36:55 ::son card means failure 36:56 ::oh yeah cuz sometime because the 36:58 ::position the cards also mean things too 37:00 ::and also like you know a night it was 37:02 ::over one of those cards like also can 37:04 ::represent a person in your life what's 37:07 ::the best card to get um well again it 37:10 ::depends on the situation but the star 37:11 ::card is really good yeah that's what you 37:13 ::want that's the one that's like special 37:15 ::purpose and yeah that's like super 37:16 ::Mario's I want to go back to this you 37:18 ::got the tennis swords I believe I got 37:20 ::the ten of swords yeah I mean I guess I 37:22 ::know who's not going to be betraying 37:26 ::what does that mean because he's 37:27 ::betraying him is gonna be successful oh 37:30 ::you son 37:33 ::well fine I just thought I got 10 sores 37:37 ::pretty cool I love a sauce way to a guns 37:41 ::nice nice 37:42 ::oh my goodness well I didn't realize 37:44 ::that she just completely went over it 37:47 ::she didn't I have a feeling she didn't 37:49 ::read the cards at all she probably 37:50 ::didn't know what they mean they actually 37:53 ::honestly they looked pretty old though 37:54 ::they were like super soon as she told me 37:56 ::they were 17 years old yeah it's pretty 37:59 ::good pretty good yeah I think it's 38:01 ::something too I mean not something 38:02 ::amazing to it but I think there's 38:04 ::something when you give meaning to a set 38:06 ::of cards and you give it a random fat 38:08 ::you get has a random factor of you're 38:11 ::gonna pull out up pull it out of a like 38:13 ::of de for a deck you're not gonna know 38:14 ::what you're pulling out totally and that 38:16 ::it has sort of the same meaning as like 38:19 ::reading tea leaves I like reading all 38:21 ::this stuff where if you believe the 38:23 ::universe would express itself and sort 38:25 ::of random action and that would be the 38:26 ::perfect thing yeah I mean why not it 38:28 ::just just the random luck of the draw 38:30 ::not two cards are the same and you you 38:32 ::pick them out yourself it was kind of 38:34 ::fun where did you draw from the deck 38:35 ::because I took most of the cards that 38:36 ::were close to me and only like two that 38:38 ::were away I did it all over the dentist 38:40 ::all over the map yeah me too 38:41 ::you were all over the map all over it it 38:43 ::was really trying to think out think the 38:44 ::universe is probably why I gave me the 38:46 ::tena fuck you dreadful Beast but yeah 38:50 ::guys we got to wrap it up here Suba any 38:52 ::do you have any comment about his past 38:53 ::life regression because this is amazing 38:55 ::have you heard of anything like this 38:56 ::before has life regression only in terms 38:59 ::of it being fake but like it is whoa 39:01 ::alright we're gonna have to stop you 39:03 ::there 39:04 ::all right ladies and gentlemen it is 39:06 ::more than real get you got to do that 39:08 ::get them into soldiers because you're a 39:10 ::baby I'll just film it just feeling so 39:12 ::your vacation we're gonna have it on put 39:14 ::it up yeah yellow out my junk put it up 39:16 ::as a matter of fact maybe we can bring 39:17 ::the field recorder out for it uh we said 39:19 ::I'm actually good yeah yeah let's just 39:20 ::do it at your house Italy great yeah 39:22 ::head sure there's nothing going on in my 39:24 ::house come on over planner out of the 39:26 ::way we got a big space you can no get 39:27 ::off yeah I'm Colin will be in the other 39:29 ::room come on Gigi 39:30 ::no later fine he loves this show he uh 39:33 ::he bait my roommate made the UH the logo 39:35 ::for that he loves us well he's not gonna 39:37 ::mind Henry naked on the floor 39:39 ::your ass shit all over all right there's 39:41 ::been the last podcast on the left for 39:43 ::Marcus Parks and the madman scientist 39:44 ::the mad genius the evil doer of all that 39:47 ::is good yet psychic Henry Zebrowski we 39:50 ::will talk to you next week I'm looking 39:51 ::forward to it as a my sex appeal right 39:53 ::over here 39:53 ::hey oh yeah ensue bargain well thank you 40:01 ::Music